Ronya One-Shots
by NyaSmith
Summary: Momenty z życia Ronina i Nyi.
1. Bezsenność

_Bezsenność_

Nya przytuliła się do swojego na wpół przytomnego partnera, bezskutecznie walcząc o odrobinę uwagi. Mężczyzna delikatnie pogładził jej ramię, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, aby na chwilę poskromić dziewczynę. Nya przysunęła się nieco bliżej, opierając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Mdli mnie... – wymamrotała, kręcąc się na łóżku.

Ronin otworzył jedno oko i obrócił się na prawy bok. Zebrał czarne włosy z twarzy Nyi i związał je w kucyk. W przeciwieństwie do przyszłej mamy, mężczyzna miał spore problemy z układaniem fryzury i często zostawiał kosmetyczkę na szafce nocnej.

\- Bardzo? - szepnął, kładąc rękę na jej dłoni.

Szatynka skinęła, starając się nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Przez ostatnie miesiące była wyjątkowo drażliwa. Potrafiła rozpłakać się bez wyraźnego powodu lub obudzić bruneta w środku nocy, po to, by ten przyniósł jej coś do jedzenia. Dzisiejszy dzień nie należał do wyjątków. Ciężarna od rana narzekała na złe samopoczucie i domagała się 24-godzinnej uwagi ze strony byłego złodzieja ze Stixu. Ronin nie potrafił jej za to winić. Cierpliwie znosił humory Nyi i spełniał każdą z jej zachcianek.

\- Zaparzę ci herbaty, dobrze? - zaproponował pociesznie, całując jej blady policzek.

Nya nie sprzeciwiała się. Podniosła się i swobodnie opadła na poduszkę. Ronin okrył ją kołdrą i ruszył w kierunku kuchni, aby zagotować wodę. Z szafki wyciągnął jej ulubiony kubek w serduszka i wrzucił do niego saszetkę z herbatą imbirową. Dla zabicia czasu sięgnął po lokalną gazetę i zajął się rozwiązywaniem krzyżówki z poprzedniego ranka.

Nya bezszelestnie przemknęła przez ciemny korytarz i pokierowała się w stronę jedynego źródła światła- kuchni. Ronin siedział przy stole,a jego głowa bezwładnie opadała w dół, po to aby za chwilę znowu podskoczyć do góry i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Nya poczuła nagły przypływ poczucia winy. Ronin tak bardzo się starał, a ona tak naprawdę nie robiła niczego pożytecznego. Głównie leżała i oglądała telewizję. Dziewczyna mocno przygryzła usta i zacisnęła powieki, tak aby łzy nie znalazły drogi ucieczki. Mdłości nie wydawały się, aż takie straszne, w porównaniu do smutku, jaki ją teraz ogarniał.

20- latka zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, zatrzymała się za ukochanym i mocno przytuliła do jego pleców. Ronin wydał z siebie zdziwiony skowyt i natychmiast obrócił się za siebie.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham... - wydukała, coraz trudniej kontrolując ciecz napływającą jej do oczu. Nie minęła chwila, a wybuchła głośnym płaczem.

Zdezorientowany mężczyzna ujął jej twarz i podniósł ją tak, by mógł spojrzeć w lazurowe tęczówki Nyi. Jej usta drżały, a słone łzy spływały po policzkach i moczyły jej różową piżamę.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, skarbie- powiedział, ocierając kciukami mokrą skórę dziewczyny.

\- Aż tak źle się czujesz? - dodał, sądząc, że nudności powodowały pogorszenie nastroju.

Nya tylko pociągnęła nosem. Ronin nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, podniósł dziewczynę i posadził na kolanach. Mistrzyni wody oparła brodę na jego ramieniu, przy okazji wycierając się o nie.

\- Prze-przepraszam, ż-że cię wykorzystuje... - odezwała się.

Nigdy nie uważała się za idealną partnerkę, a każdy kolejny dzień tylko utwierdzał ją w tym przekonaniu. Starała się być pomocna, ale zazwyczaj nie nadążała za swoim chłopakiem, albo ten zwyczajnie nie pozwalał się jej przemęczać. Zdawała sobie również sprawę ze swoich zmiennych nastrojów. A on bez słowa je znosił...

Mężczyzna widocznie nie podzielał jej zdania. Piorunującym wzrokiem zmierzył dziewczynę.

\- Nya, to ty jesteś matką naszych dzieci – powiedział głośno, kładąc rękę na brzuchu ciężarnej.

\- Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, a ja nigdy do końca nie zrozumiem co teraz czujesz, ale jestem tu dla ciebie i chcę ci pomóc - mówił dalej, czule gładząc warstwę skóry i mięśni, pod którą mieszkały jego małe córeczki. Ginekolog stwierdził ciążę jednojajową z dwoma chłopcami, jednak przyszły tatuś nie wierzył nikomu, poza sobą.

\- I nie nienawidzisz mnie? - zapytała, wpatrując się w Ronina szklistymi oczami.

Nienawidzę, gdy tak mówisz – odpowiedział zdecydowanie i bez ostrzeżenia pocałował jej miękkie usta.

Nya zarumieniła się, ale chętnie odwzajemniła gest. Mdłości nie były już tak uciążliwe, a młoda wojowniczka z chęcią cieszyła się wieczornymi pieszczotami. Blade usta Ronina pochwyciły jej dolną wargę, zadziornie pociągając ją w swoim kierunki. Nya zachichotała, łapiąc kołnierz koszuli nocnej Ronina. Mężczyzna czule gładził jej plecy, od czasu do czasu zerkając na twarz czarnowłosej piękności. Jej idealny, filigranowy nos, perfekcyjnie wyregulowane brwi, dołeczki w policzkach, pojawiające się wraz z każdym uśmiechem. Ronin kochał je wszystkie razem i z osobna. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Nya Smith, przestanie być panną Smith, a stanie się panią Reyes. Pochłonięty myślami, nie zauważył od razu, że dziewczyna zastygła w bezruchu.

\- Skarbie, coś nie tak? - zmartwił się, gdy Nya wzięła głęboki oddech i odsunęła się kilka centymetrów do tyłu.

\- Nie, nie... wszystko w porządku... - odparła i w nieco chwiejny sposób zeszła z kolan Ronina.

Brunet złapał ją za rękę i poprowadził do kuchennego blatu. W ciszy zalał herbatę i podał ją Nyi. Ta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i wzięła kubek do rąk.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz usiąść? - zapytał, patrząc na podpierającą się o stół kobietę. Mistrzyni wody przecząco pokręciła głową i wzięła łyk gorącego naparu. Kilka sekund później odstawiła kubek na podstawkę i w ciszy przyglądała się swoim stopą.

\- Kotku, co ci jest? - Ronin podszedł do niej i gdy zaledwie milimetry dzieliły ich dłonie, nogi Nyi ugięły się pod jej własnym ciężarem. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Ronina, zapewne uderzyła by głową o podłogę.

\- Nya, skarbie, co ci jest?! - Spanikowany mężczyzna usiadł na podłodze, mocno trzymając szatynkę w ramionach. Nya zmarszczyła brwi i mruknęła coś pod nosem.

\- Nic... - jęknęła, przewracając oczami z prawej do lewej. Wyglądała na nieco zagubioną i rozkojarzoną.

\- Nie ma mowy, jedziemy do szpitala – powiedział stanowczo, kładąc Nye na niewielkiej sofce w salonie. Dziewczyna rozłożyła się na miękkim, skórzanym obiciu i przymknęła powieki.

\- Daj spokój, to nic takiego. Jest mi tylko niedobrze – broniła się.

Zdarzyło jej się już zemdleć, ale wiedziała, że w takim stanie podobne sytuacje się zdarzają. Dopiero co wczoraj była u lekarza. Jej dzieci były zdrowe i czuły się doskonale.

Ronina nie przekonywało jej skamlenie. Z szuflady wyciągnął koszulkę i sprane jeansy, a Nya tylko przewróciła oczami. Dobrze wiedziała, że to tak się skończy. Jako nadopiekuńczy partner, zawsze dbał o jej zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo.

Nya przyglądała się Roninowi, który był w trakcie zmiany ubioru, podziwiając umięśniona ciało herbaciarza. Chichotała do siebie za każdym razem, gdy ten spoglądał za siebie, zastanawiając się, co takiego mogła mieć na myśli. Bez względy na to, czego nie powiedziałby Ronin, Nya uważała go za swój ideał mężczyzny i nie lubiła, gdy ten krytykował swój wygląd, co robił regularnie.

Ronin zapakował kilka rzeczy do torby, biorąc pod uwagę, że Nya mogłaby zostać na noc w szpitalu.

\- Jak się czujesz kotku? - zapytał, siadając na brzegu kanapy.

Nya wzruszyła ramionami, masując brzuch. On pocałował jej czoło i pomógł jej usiąść. Na jej ramiona zarzucił ciepłą, polarową bluzę, aby nie zmarzła w czasie drogi.

\- Dasz radę iść? - mężczyzna przerzucił torbę przez głowę, a Nya kiwnęła.

Ronin podał jej dłoń. Nya stanęła naprzeciwko niego, starając się głęboko oddychać, co nieco pomagało przy nudnościach.

\- Dobrze, chodź, pomogę ci – zaoferował. Młoda (przyszła) mama wolnym krokiem przeszła wzdłuż korytarza. Gdy już stali przed domem, a Ronin przekręcał klucz w zamku, Nya poczuła kolejny przypływ mdłości, a jej żołądek ścisnął się w ciasny supeł. Próbując zachować spokój, niebieskooka zacisnęła dłoń na ramieniu partnera, wzbudzając tym samym jego podejrzenia.

\- Skarbie, mów do mnie – powiedział, tym razem na wszelki wypadek łapiąc ją w talii. Ona nie odpowiadała.

\- Nya, czy wszystko... - nie zdążył dokończyć, bowiem szatynka gwałtownie pochyliła się i zwymiotowała całą zawartość żołądka prosto na zdezorientowanego samuraja (bez mistrza). Dziewczyna zaczęła kaszleć i głośno dyszeć. Żeby nie stracić równowagi, złapała dłoń Ronina i mocno ją ścisnęła. Uczucie mdłości przestało jej dokuczać i po chwili poczuła się o niebo lepiej. Brunet wytrzeszczył oczy, spoglądając raz na Nyą, a raz na swoje ubrania. Jego czysta koszulka nadawała się wyłącznie do prania, a sam zapach był pieszczotliwie mówiąc- uciążliwy. Mistrzyni Wody nie od razu zorientowała się, że jej trzy śniadania, obiad i „drobne" przekąski znajdowały się teraz częściowo na chodniku, wycieraczce i biednym Roninie. Nya mocno zacisnęła usta, nie mając pojęcia, co powinna powiedzieć.

\- J-ja nie chciałam... – wymamrotała, oblewając się krwistym rumieńcem.

Ronin nie oddychał nosem. Jeszcze chwila, a sam zwróciłby to co dopiero zjadł. Nya wyglądała na skrajnie zażenowaną. Nie zrobiła tego celowo, ale sam fakt, że tego dokonała, nie mieścił się w jej głowie. Właśnie zwymiotowała na własnego chłopaka...

\- Matko, jakie to obrzydliwe, zaraz się spawiuje – krzywił się mężczyzna, czując jak koszulka przykleja się do jego ciała. Długie spodnie i buty nie były w lepszym stanie.

Spanikowana Nya, otworzyła usta, wydukała kilka bliżej nieokreślonych słów i jak na rozkaz - rozpłakała się. Wiedziała, ze Ronin jest na nią wściekły. Brunet uniósł brew.

\- Mała, dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał, patrząc jak ciężarna wyciera twarz w rękawy.

Powoli podszedł do niej, uważając, żeby nie pobrudzić jej piżamy. Złapał ją za rękę i uśmiechnął się.

\- Hej, hej, już dobrze, w życiu spotkały mnie gorsze rzeczy – odparł zaczepnie. Ta nadal płakała i wcale nie miała zamiaru przestać.

\- A tak w ogóle, to jak tam twój brzuch? - zmienił temat, aby uspokoić Nyę. Nie od razu otrzymał odpowiedź. Pani Samuraj X potrzebowała chwili, aby móc uspokoić nieregularny oddech.

\- L-lepiej – odpowiedziała, tłumiąc łzy.

Ronin ucałował jej czoło. Mistrzyni Wody zdziwiła się, oczekując czegoś zdecydowanie mniej przyjemnego. Brunet wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę i otarł jej twarz. Następnie zdjął koszulkę i rzucił ją na kostkę.

\- To obrzydliwe – zaśmiał się, otwierając drzwi do mieszkania. - No chodź skarbie, przeziębisz się.

Nya zamrugała. On naprawdę nie był zły. Ani trochę. Wręcz cieszył się, że dziewczyna wreszcie poczuła się lepiej.

Gdy ta przez dłuższy czas stała w miejscu, ten ochoczo pociągnął ją za rękę i zaprowadził do łazienki. Pomógł jej się umyć, a następnie kazał położyć się na kanapie i nic nie robić.

On sam musiał wziąć prysznic i przebrać się. Wrócił szybko, w przeciągu 15 minut. Czysty pachnący, w mokrych, oklapłych włosach. Nya nie mogła się powstrzymać i wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

\- Coś nie tak z moimi włosami? - Ronin założył dłonie na piersi i uniósł zaczepnie brew.

Nya szczerzyła się jak idiotka. Mężczyzna parsknął. Najpierw marudziła, później płakała a na końcu śmiała się jak wariatka.

Chwilami nie nadążał za swoją wybranką, jednak to nie zmieniało tego, co do niej czuł. Ona i dwójka ich córeczki, były jego oczkiem w głowie, trójką najważniejszych osób na świecie.

Tak naprawdę, Ronin nigdy nie dowiedział się, co oznacza słowo znajomi, przyjaciele, rodzina. Jego matka zmarła, gdy był małym dzieckiem. Ojciec popadł w alkoholizm i zostawił go kilka dni przed 13 urodzinami. Później trafił do rodziny zastępczej. Byli dla niego dobrzy, dbali o jego zdrowie, wyżywienie i edukację. Miał własny pokój, ciepłe łóżko, książki i zabawki. Przypadkowy obserwator opisałby ich jako idealną rodzinę. Miłą, kulturalną, dobrze usytuowaną. Ronin był im wdzięczny, jednak nie potrafił przywyknąć do perfekcyjnego stylu życia, sztucznych spotkań ze znajomymi, sztywnych rozmów, pamiętania, którym widelczykiem powinien zjeść ciasto.

W dniu 15 urodzin, po prostu spakował się i uciekł w środku nocy. Z portmonetki przybranej matki, ukradł dużą sumę pieniędzy, dzięki którym miał zapewnić sobie pożywienie i nocleg przez najbliższe kilka tygodni. Nie wiedział co robić. Nie wiedział gdzie iść, do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc. Potrzebował pracy, miejsca, które mógłby nazwać swoim domem. Jednak samotne życie nie było czymś prostym dla dorastającego nastolatka. Pieniądze szybko się skończyły, a pensja, którą zarabiał, nie starczała mu na samodzielne utrzymanie się. Zmęczony i zrezygnowany, Ronin zaczął kraść i wdał się w złe towarzystwo. To było początkiem jego końca.

Jednak przeszłość była już tylko przeszłością, a wszystko co złe, zostawił daleko za sobą. Teraz nie był już sam. Miał prawdziwą rodzinę. Kochającą dziewczynę i dwójkę dzieci w drodze. Co więcej było mu potrzebne do szczęścia?

Nya siedziała na kanapie i krztusiła się własnym śmiechem. Ronin nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta inteligentna, młoda kobieta, o niebieskich oczach i kruczo-czarnych włosach, związała się z takim durniem jak on - wieloletnim złodziejem z długimi włosami i bliznami na twarzy. Nie mógł również uwierzyć w to, że za niecałe 3 miesiące, ich życie przewróci się do góry nogami. Wszystko zakręci się wokół butelek, smoczków, brudnych pieluch i dziecięcych zabawek. W sypialni zawita łóżeczko, a pusty pokój zostanie wyremontowany. Ich mała rodzina stanie się nieco większa, a oni – szczęśliwsi.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytała Nya, która zauważyła jak bardzo nieobecny stał się wzrok Ronina. Jego ocz wpatrywały się w jeden punkt.

Brunet zamrugał kilka razy, a zielone tęczówki skupiły się na partnerce. Bez słowa podszedł do niej mocno przytulił. Kilka samotnych łez wpłynęło po policzku wojownika i wsiąknęły w materiał czystej koszulki. Zdziwiona Nya odwzajemniła gest i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego Ronin płakał. Czy zrobiła coś nie tak? Powiedziała o jedno słowo za dużo? Ocierając słoną ciecz, Ronin podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nya... - Dziewczyna zamieniła się w słuch, w obawie, że zaraz usłyszy coś strasznego. On jednak ucałował jej czoło.

\- Dziękuję ci – szepnął.

\- Za co? - dziwiła się. Za brudny T-shirt?

Ronin położył dłoń na jej brzuchu. Jego wzrok znowu stał się nieco mglisty, jednak szybko oprzytomniał i zwrócił się w jej kierunku. Na jego twarzy jednocześnie malowało się tyle emocji.

\- Za wszystko – odparł i bez ostrzeżenia podniósł Nyę, niczym pannę młodą. Dziewczyna pisnęła i mocno złapała się swojego partnera. Ronin pociągnął nosem, przypominając sobie, że jest bardzo męskim mężczyzną, a prawdziwy samiec nigdy się nie rozkleja. No może czasami...

\- Ech, przy tobie całkiem zmięknę – uśmiechnął się i wytknął język. Nya kapryśnie wydęła usta.

\- No dobrze, lepiej już jedźmy – dodał po chwili i ruszył po kluczyki do auta.

Brunetka westchnęła. Oczywiście. To nie mogło skończyć się inaczej. Cały Ronin. Nadopiekuńczy tatuś. Wygadany, pyskaty, paranoiczny, pewny siebie,wszechwiedzący, ale z drugiej strony kochany, troskliwy, opiekuńczy, zabawny, wierny, skory do przytulania, wielki, pluszowy miś. I był tylko jej.

 **Fin**


	2. W Ciemnościach

_W Ciemnościach_

Kolejny one-shot, który opublikowałam jakiś czas temu na moim blogu. Pracuję już nad kolejnym, a jak na razie mam nadzieję, że w miarę przyjemnie będzie się Wam czytało :

Nic nie czułem. Nie mogłem się ruszać. Nie mogłem oddychać. Nie mogłem otworzyć oczu. Słyszałem krzyki, nieznane głosy, szloch. Otaczała mnie ciemność. Wysokie dźwięki wierciły mi dziurę w głowie, wywołując ogromny ból w okolicy skroni. Chciałem zakryć uszy, uciec stąd i schować się w jakimś cichym miejscu. Zaczekać, aż mój budzik zagra znajomą melodię, po czym obudzić się i stwierdzić, że to tylko zły sen.

Intensywny, donośny pisk powoli tracił na sile, ustępując miejsce nerwowej rozmowie, prowadzonej między kilkoma osobami.

Próbowałem otworzyć usta, żeby zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza, zapominając, że praktycznie nie miałem kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Z trudem wdychałem tlen nosem, jednak z każdym momentem stawały się one coraz płytsze, a ja szybko traciłem siły.

Nerwowy jazgot powoli zanikał w eterze. Po kilku sekundach umilkł. Przyjemna cisz otuliła moje ciało, ukoiła zszarpane nerwy i pozwoliła się rozluźnić. Nie oddychałem. Nie głowiłem się, dlaczego. Tak było mi dobrze. Bezpiecznie...

Zastanawiałem się, co robi Nya. Miałem ochotę obrócić się na drugi, bok i mocno ją przytulić. Często tak robiłem. Lubiłem zapach jej hebanowych, gładkich włosów, sposób, w jaki jej niewielkie, delikatne dłonie, instynktownie chwytały za skrawek mojej koszuli w poszukiwaniu odrobiny ciepła. Obejmowałem ją wtedy w talii, a ona bezwiednie wtulała się w mój tors. Czasami mówiła przez sen, albo zdzierała ze mnie kołdrę, mimo tego, że była już przykryta.

\- Tracimy go!

Wystraszyłem się nieco. Dokuczliwy, męski głos, znienacka wypełnił ciszę. Nie przynosił już bólu, ale wytrącił mnie z letargu. Słyszałem wyraźnie każde z tych słów, nie do końca, pojmując, co znaczą.

Miałem nadzieję, że za chwilę się obudzę. W tle roznosił się dźwięk mojego budzika, który z biegiem upływu czasu, stawał się donośniejszy i coraz bardziej wyraźny. Wiedziałem, że nie mam czasu na poranne wylegiwanie, a za godzinę powinienem być w robocie. Mój szef nie tolerował spóźnień.

Spróbowałem poruszyć dłonią. Raz, drugi... później trzeci. Dopiero po kilku próbach, odczułem łagodny nacisk na opuszki palców. Coś szorstkiego ocierało się o moją skórę, nieprzyjemnie drażniąc każdy nerw. Powierzchnia wydawała się dziwnie znajoma, jednak nie miałem pojęcia, czym mogła być. Natrętna melodyjka stawała się coraz bardziej wyraźna, a ja miałem wrażenie, że brzmi trochę inaczej, niż zwykle.

W pewnym momencie coś silnego zaczęło napierać na moją klatkę piersiową. Nie podobało mi się to, ale leżałem spokojnie. Zresztą nie miałem innego wyboru...

Trwało to i trwało, w nieskończoność. Dopadło mnie znużenie. Kiedy wreszcie się obudzę?

\- No dalej, dziewczyna na ciebie czeka – odparł nieco stłumiony głos. Uniosłem brew (a przynajmniej próbowałem). Skąd on mógł znać Nyę?

Chwilę później, ucisk minął, ustępując miejsca uldze. Ucieszyłem się, bowiem nie należało to do przyjemności. Spróbowałem się uspokoić i nie zwracać uwagi na otaczające mnie hałasy. Skupiłem się na własnych myślach i przyjemnej ciemności, w której się znajdowałem. Raz..dwa...trzy..cztery... liczyłem. Pięć...sześć...siedem...

Trzask! Coś mnie uderzyło. Gwałtownie złapałem oddech, nie zauważając nawet, jak bardzo mi go brakowało. Oddychałem szybko i płytko, z przyjemnością pochłaniając każdy łyk powietrza. Atmosfera wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Nerwowy harmider zamierał. Wkrótce nie słyszałem już nikogo, ani niczego. Miarowe pikanie kontynuowało swój harmonijny bieg.

Beep...beep...beep...

Już nikt nie zakłócał mojej ciszy. Żadnych hałasów, krzyków. Od czasu do czasu do czasu, odwiedzała mnie tylko jakaś miła dziewczyna i pytała o samopoczucie. Przez chwilę kręciła się wokół mnie, po czym żegnała i wychodziła.

Wiedziałem, że spóźniłem się do pracy i przez to mogę ją stracić. Nie mogłem jednak zastanawiać się nad tym zbyt intensywnie, bowiem zmęczenie dawało mi się we znaki i trudno skupiałem się na czymś dłużej niż przez kilka sekund.

Jakiś czas później, usłyszałem ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi. Znajomy, kobiecy głos rozniósł się po sali.

\- Wrócę za 10 minut – powiedziała. Drzwi wydały charakterystyczny „klik" i znowu zostałem sam.

\- Skarbie.

Moje serce zadrżało. Czy to naprawdę ona? Ten łagodny, delikatny głos. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Wszędzie bym go rozpoznał. On codziennie budził mnie i układał do snu. Lubiłem jego melodyjną barwę, sposób w jaki wymawiał moje imię. Nya.

Chciałem otworzyć oczy, zobaczyć jej śliczną buzię, dotknąć jej aksamitnej skóry, przytulić, pocałować. Ale... nie mogłem. Nie panowałem nad tym, nie wiedziałem jak przebudzić swoje ciało. Z trudem poruszyłem palcem u prawej ręki. Ona ujęła ją mocno, po czym wybuchła gorzkim płaczem.

\- Ro-nin - szepnęła chrapliwie, a ja poczułem, łzy spływają po mojej dłoni. Jej miękkie usta ostrożnie złożyły na niej pocałunek.

\- O-obudź się, pr-proszę... - błagała, nie kontrolując szlochu.

Bardzo było mi jej szkoda. Wiedziałem, że to przeze mnie płacze. Poczucie winy ścisnęło moje gardło. Nie chciałem, żeby cierpiała z mojego powodu.

\- Proszę pani, proszę powoli kończyć – wtrącił się głos kobiety, która już wróciła.

Nie! Starałem się krzyczeć. Nie zabierajcie mi jej! Jeszcze nie teraz...

Skupiłem całą swoją uwagę na prawej ręce i mocno chwyciłem dziewczęcą, filigranową dłoń Nyi. Nie zamierzałem jej puścić.

\- Zostań... - powiedziałem, a właściwie wysepleniłem. Miałem duży problem z otwarciem ust, a mówienie przez zęby nie należało do najefektywniejszych sposobów porozumiewania.

Otworzyłem oczy. Niewielka ilość naturalnego światła sprawiła, że widziałem przed sobą wyłącznie białe i czarne plamki, przeplatane niewyraźnym obrazem pomieszczenia. Musiałem zamrugać kilka razy, żeby przywrócić prawidłową ostrość obrazu.

Leżałem pomiędzy kremowo-zielonej sali. Roztargnionym spojrzeniem przyglądałem się otoczeniu wypełnionym skomplikowanym sprzętem medycznym, zlewającym się ze śniadym odcieniem ścian. Naprzeciwko mnie znajdował się niewielki zlew, a obok niego kilka szafek, zawierających płyny antybakteryjne, bandaże, puste strzykawki, papierowe ręczniki i kilka innych rzeczy, których nazw raczej nie znałem. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że dziwny dźwięk, który brałem za dzwonek mojego telefonu, był tak naprawdę rytmem bijącego serca.

Odgłos, wydawany przez kardiogram przyśpieszył. Coraz bardziej zdawałem sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę się ze mną działo. Byłem w szpitalu. Na metalowym łóżku. Podpięty do aparatury. Bolała mnie lewa noga, za to prawej w ogóle nie czułem.,a moja klatka piersiowa wołała o pomstę do nieba.

\- Kochanie?... - odezwała się Nya, spoglądając z nadzieją w moje zielone tęczówki.

Zamarłem w bezruchu. Pod czarnymi, w nieładzie związanymi włosami, ukrywała się para niebieskich, napuchniętych od płaczu oczu. Świeże łzy spływało po jej brudnych policzkach, pozostawiając po sobie czarne smugi. Czerwona szminka, którą tak bardzo lubiła używać, widniała teraz na zewnętrznej części jej niebiesko-bordowej bluzy. Pod spodem miała na sobie czarny top i sprane spodenki, w których sypiała. Czyżby spędziła tutaj całą noc?

\- Ciii... już dobrze – szepnąłem, a jej ciało gwałtownie drgnęło. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się... ulga? Jednak z drugiej strony miałem wrażenie, że coś nadal ją niepokoi.

\- Myślałam, że już się nie obudzisz – wykrztusiła z siebie, wycierając oczy rękawem. - I..i cię stracę. - Szatynka ponownie wybuchła płaczem.

Nie mając wystarczająco dużo siły, żeby ją przytulić, położyłem rękę na jej ramieniu i potarłem pokrzepiająco. Nya przysunęła się bliżej, ostrożnie owijając dłonie wokół mojej szyi.

\- Nie marz mi się tutaj – odparłem, starając się nieco rozluźnić atmosferę.

Nya skinęła głową a jej drżące usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię.

Ucałowałem je serdecznie, jednocześnie głaszcząc jej brzuszek. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, chętnie odwzajemniając gest.

\- Jak tam moje maluszki? - zapytałem, gdy nasze usta się rozłączyły. Mistrzyni wody otarła kąciki oczu, mimowolnie uśmiechając się.

\- Bardzo tęskniły za tatusiem – powiedziała, ujmując moją dłoń i ostrożnie kładąc ją na brzuchu. Nie minęła chwila, a na mój dotyk odpowiedziało szybkie, energiczne kopnięcie. Omalże się nie rozpłynąłem. Nya zachichotała i pocałowała mnie w polik.

\- Mówiłam, że się stęskniły – dodała, poprawiając mi kołdrę. - A ty jak się czujesz?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Ból w nodze był dość dokuczliwy, z żebrami nie było lepiej. W ogóle nie mogłem nic robić, ledwo ruszałem rękoma i głową. Jednak nadal oddychałem i żyłem. Więc nie mogło być aż tak źle.

\- Co mi się stało? - zapytałem. Nie pamiętałem nic za wyjątkiem poprzedniego wieczoru. Nya momentalnie spochmurniała.

\- Miałeś wypadek... - odpowiedziała, celowo nie spoglądając w moje oczy. - Jechałeś do pracy... - dokończyła, znacznie ciszej. Nie chciała o tym mówić, ani o tym pamiętać. Nie dziwiłem się jej. Sam nie przeżył bym, gdyby coś stało się Nyi lub dzieciom...

\- Dzień dobry, Panie Reyes. Jak się Pan czuje? - w progu przywitał nas jeden z lekarzy, którego nazwiska nie znałem. Nya uśmiechnęła się do niego, pewnie dlatego, że wcześniej już się spotkali.

\- Bywało gorzej – odpowiedziałem szczerzę, przypominając sobie dzień, w którym o mało co nie straciłem oka. To tylko kilka stłuczeń i złamań, jakoś wyliżę się z tego. Doktor spojrzał w moją kartę i uważnie ją przestudiował.

\- Mogłaby pani nas na chwilę zostawić? - zapytał, a Nya niepewnie skinęła. Dostrzegłem w niej niepokój. Zdecydowanie za bardzo się o mnie zamartwiała.

\- Kotku, możesz kupić mi coś do jedzenia? Umieram z głodu.

Szatynka pocałowała mnie w policzek.

\- Dobrze, zaraz wrócę – uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Robiła dobrą minę do złej gry, jednak każdy z nas tu obecnych widział, że bije się z myślami.

Lekarz ostrożnie odkrył moje nogi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, obie były na swoim miejscu. Spodziewałem się, że odcięli mi przynajmniej jedną z nich. Doktor zbadał mnie i zadał kilka prostych pytań. Po tym, jak dostałem leki, mężczyzna opuścił salę, a ja z niecierpliwością wyczekiwałem na Nyę.

\- Już jestem – Dziewczyna niosła dwa opakowania chińszczyzny, która była moim ulubionym daniem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, tuż za nią skradał się Kai, dźwigając torbę podróżną.

\- Łoo, chłopie, nieźle cię poturbowali – odparł, stawiając walizkę obok mojego łóżka. Ech, ten dzieciak zawsze szukał zaczepki. Wątpliwym było również to, że przyszedł tu z własnej chwili. Za każdym razem, gdy Nya zapraszała go na wspólną kolację, znajdował jakąś błahą wymówkę, aby tylko nie spędzić ze mną wieczoru.

Nya przewróciła oczami, szturchając brata w ramię.

\- Kai, bądź miły – mruknęła, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie. Chłopak spojrzał na nią wymownie, przysuwając krzesła dla siebie i siostry.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć – odpowiedziałem beznamiętnie, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Nya zajęła się rozpakowywaniem moich rzeczy. Nie protestowałem, wiedziałem dobrze, że jakieś zajęcia dobrze zrobi na jej nerwy.

\- Przyniosłam twoją ulubioną piżamę – Z torby wyłonił się ciemno niebieski materiał. - Później pomogę ci się przebrać. Na razie odpoczywaj.

Kątem oka spojrzałem na Kai'a. Ten siedział wyjątkowo spokojnie i nie ważył odezwać się słowem. Dziwne, zazwyczaj nie zostawiał na mnie suchej nitki, jednak jako starszy i dojrzalszy, zwyczajnie odpuszczałem. Czasami nie mogłem uwierzyć, że on i Nyi byli ze sobą spokrewnieni.

\- Chłopcy, zostaniecie na chwilę sami? Muszę do toalety - zapytała, wsuwając walizkę pod łóżko, tak aby nikt przez przypadek nie wybił sobie przez nią zębów. - Poza tym pozostali też chcieli by cię zobaczyć, napędziłeś wszystkim niezłego stracha – powiedziała niby pół żartem, ale jej oczy zabłyszczały w świetle jarzeniówek.

\- Zaczekamy – powiedziałem, przyciągając ją za rękę. Nasze usta złączyły się, a szatynka dała upust kilku pojedynczym łzą.

\- Kocham cię – szepnąłem, całując jej policzki. Nie zwracałem uwagi na głośne pomruki Kai'a. Szalałem za tą dziewczyną, a ona szalała za mną.

\- Bądźcie grzeczni – zaśmiała się, ostatni raz wyglądając zza framugi. Gdy zniknęła za drzwiami, ninja ognia nie marnował ani minuty.

\- Udam, że tego nie widziałem – oznajmił, przysuwając krzesło bliżej mojego łóżka. Nie miałem pojęcia do czego zmierzał, ale coś czułem, że raczej mi się to nie spodoba.

\- Kai, Nya jest dużą dziewczynką i powinna sama decydować o swojej przyszłości – burknąłem, zagryzając usta. Denerwował mnie sposób, w jaki próbował kontrolować życie swojej młodszej siostry. Wydawało mu się, że takie podejście, będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem i dzięki temu zdoła ochronić ją przed całym złem tego świata. Nie mógł jednak zrozumieć tego, że ja również pragnąłem wyłącznie jej dobra.

\- Wiem, że jest dorosła – powiedział brunet, zwracając swój wzrok za okno. - Ty też nie jesteś za młody – zauważył. Atmosfera stawała się nie do zniesienia.

\- Mów, o co ci chodzi – warknąłem, nerwowo ściskając brzeg kołdry. Ten szczeniak doprowadzał mnie do szału.

\- Zrobiłeś jej dzieci, to teraz weź za nie odpowiedzialność – wycedził Kai, tym razem patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Na mojej twarzy malowało się wiele emocji. Zdziwienie, złość, niepewność. Co masz na myśli, Kai? Czy w ogóle myślisz?

\- Kocham Nyę i moje córki, oczywiście, że się nimi zaopiekuję – odpowiedziałem szybko, dziwiąc się, że coś tak durnego mogło mu przyjść do głowy. Nie twierdził chyba, że po narodzinach bliźniaczek zostawię ją samą z dziećmi i domem. Palant.

\- Daję wam moje błogosławieństwo - oświadczył, a ja straciłem dech w piersiach. Zastanawiałem się, czy nadal nie śnie, a to tylko czysta fikcja, projekcja moich najskrytszych marzeń.

\- Mówisz serio ? - bąknąłem, spoglądając na niego z otwartymi ustami. Kai ciężko westchnął. Widocznie miał wrażenie, że przemawia do ściany.

\- Ona już głupieje z tej miłości. Albo jej się oświadczysz, albo zrobię to za ciebie.

Pomimo złamanych żeber i sztywnej nogi, rzuciłem się na szyję bruneta i mocno przytuliłem go do siebie. Miałem wrażenie, jakbym dostał nagły zastrzyk adrenaliny. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć i skakać z radości, wybiec z tego pieprzonego szpitala i jak najszybciej podzielić się z Nyą szczęśliwą nowiną.

Jeszcze niedawno, jedynym uczuciem, jakim najczęściej obdarzałem Kai'a, była czysta niechęć. Jednak teraz, gdybym tylko mógł chodzić, chętnie postawiłbym mu duże piwo.

\- No weź – mruknął. - To robi się niezręczne...

Puściłem go momentalnie, w głowie rozmyślając nad najromantyczniejszym sposobem na oświadczyny. Nigdy nie byłem typem romeo, ani wrażliwca, natomiast przy tej dziewczynie z dnia na dzień, stawałem się coraz większą kupką posklejanych do siebie uczuć.

Kai wstał, gdy zauważył nadchodzącą Nyę.

\- Muszę zapalić, zaraz wrócę – powiedział i opuścił salę, a Nya zajęła jego miejsce.

\- Lekarz powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku i w przyszłym tygodniu będziemy mogli zabrać cię do domu – roześmiała się radośnie, zaplatając ręce wokół mojej talii. Pocałowałem ją jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Nya jednocześnie śmiała się i płakała. Kiedy zapytałem dlaczego, stwierdziła, że nie ma pojęcia. Trwaliśmy w uścisku jeszcze przez chwilę, ciesząc się naszą obecnością. Teraz będzie już tylko lepiej...


	3. Piątkowa Tradycja

**Moi drodzy, oto kolejny FF, który piszę od dnia wczorajszego. Bardzo się ciesz, że go skończyłam, bo chwilami było mi naprawdę ciężko. Mam jeszcze kilka dni wolnego i postaram się dodać przynajmniej dwa one-shoty do końca miesiąca, ale na razie zapraszam Was do przeczytania tego : Miłej zabawy!**

 _Piątkowa Tradycja_

\- A ty znowu znowu gdzieś wychodzisz? - zapytał Kai, przyglądając się siostrze.

Nya upięła czarne włosy w luźny kucyk i delikatnie wyczesała grzywkę. Miała na sobie niebieską, kraciastą koszulę, wpuszczoną w klasyczne jeansy-rurki. Z pod łóżka wyciągnęła torebkę.

\- Przecież wiesz, że w piątki jemy kluski - odparła, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Poza tym możesz iść ze mną. - Lata praktyki sprawiły, że Nya precyzyjnie nałożyła czerwoną szminkę, bez potrzeby używania konturówki. Brunet parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dzięki, ale może innym razem - oznajmił, odkładając kontroler do gier, który trzymał w dłoniach.  
Mistrzyni wody ściągnęła z wieszaka bordową bluzę i zarzuciła ją na ramiona. Ostatni raz spojrzała w lustro, pożegnała się z Kai'em, po czym wyszła z domu.

Od starcia z Morro minęły już prawie dwa miesiące, a Ninjago powoli dochodziło do siebie. Nya doskonaliła swoje moce, a z dnia na dzień szło jej coraz lepiej. Trenowała wspólnie z resztą drużyny, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że była jedyną kobietą w zespole. Nie lubiła, gdy chłopcy dawali jej fory i pracowała nad sobą tak samo ciężko jak reszta. W ciągu tych kilku tygodni, przybrała nieco masy mięśniowej, stała się jeszcze silniejsza, szybsza, wytrzymalsza, lepsza, niż była do tej pory. Cieszyła się swoim nowym życiem. Nie była już tylko wynalazcą i Samurajem X. Wreszcie czuła się jak pełnoprawny członek drużyny.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek. Miała jeszcze chwilę, więc specjalnie nie spieszyła się i szła spokojnym, miarowym krokiem. Spotykali się zawsze w piątki i zawsze o szóstej. Jedli makaron w barze Skylor, a później włóczyli się po mieście do późnych godzin. Zarówno ona, jak i Ronin lubili swoją wzajemną obecność i czas mijał im bardzo szybko na luźnej rozmowie. Zdarzało się, że spędzali cały wieczór w klubie, a innym razem godzinami błądzili bezcelowo. Jednak żadne z nich nie miało nic przeciwko temu. Młoda wojowniczka opowiadała mu o swojej przeszłości, jej porwaniu, Samuraju X, o Jay'u i Cole'u (z wiadomych przyczyn). Ronin lubił jej słuchać, ale chcąc się jakoś odpłacić, wspomniał o kilku epizodach z jego życia. Dzieciństwie, matce i ojcu, umowie, jaką zawarł z Łucznikiem Dusz. Wiele z jego decyzji nie należało do najmądrzejszych i przemyślanych, ale jak stwierdził, gdyby mógł, nic by nie zmienił. Gdyby nie one, zapewne nigdy nie poznałby Nyi.

Pochłonięta myślami, szybko dotarła na miejsce. Gdyby nie latarnie i światło dochodzące z środka lokalu, na zewnątrz panowałyby egipskie ciemności. Nie wspominając już o neonowym szyldzie, przedstawiającym podobiznę Chen'a. Skylor zdecydowanie powinna się tego pozbyć.

\- Jak zawsze punktualna – odezwał się znajomy głos.

Nya uśmiechnęła się ciepło, siadając na stałym miejscu, po prawej stronie, przy oknie. Ronin spocznął naprzeciwko szatynki.

\- Zamówiłem to co zawsze – oznajmił, nawet nie spoglądając w menu, które leżało na środku stołu.

Kilka minut później, jedna z kelnerek przyniosła ich zamówienie, a dwójka w spokoju zaczęła jeść, wymieniając pojedyncze zlepki słów pomiędzy każdym kęsem.

\- Kiedy patrzę na wielkość tych porcji, cieszę się, że Sensei zaostrzył nasz trening – powiedziała, wciągając ustami pojedynczą kluskę.

Ćwiczenia były męczące, ale za to pozwalały spalić mnóstwo kalorii, dzięki czemu Nya już nigdy więcej nie musiała przejmować się wyrzutami sumienia, ze względu na wieczorne objadanie. Ronin należał do grupy osób, które pochłaniały dosłownie wszystko, w każdej ilości, jednak nie było tego po nich widać.

\- Martwisz się o swój tyłek w rozmiarze 36? - mruknął zaczepnie, nawijając makaron na pałeczki. Mistrzyni wody przewróciła oczami.

\- Mówisz tak, bo zazdrościsz – stwierdziła, z nonszalancją zakładając nogę na nogę.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę, że jestem idealna – dodała, udając zobojętnienie, jednak w kąciku jej ust pojawił się niewielki uśmieszek. Uwielbiała drażnić Ronina, a on odpłacał jej tym samym.

Reszta kolacji minęła w pogodnym nastroju, przeplatanym ironiczno-sarkastycznym dialogiem,prowadzonym między Nyą a Roninem. Dwójka skończyła kilka minut przed ósmą. Ronin uparcie twierdził, że w zeszłym tygodniu to ona zapłaciła za rachunek (co nie było prawdę) i wyłożył pieniądze ze swojej kieszeni.

\- Wiem, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie – powiedziała, gdy stali już na zewnątrz. Nie miała pojęcia, do czego dążył, ale wiedziała, że nie skończy się to dla niej dobrze. Szatynka zapięła kurtkę i włożyła ręce do kieszeni.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – zaprzeczał spokojnie. Jednak na twarzy miał wypisane – łgarz. Nya szturchnęła go w ramię.

\- Ale i tak dziękuję.

Ronin uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak silny wiatr rozwiewał jej hebanowe włosy. Dziewczyna cały czas łapała odstające kosmyki grzywki i upychała je za ucho.

\- Nie ma za co.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Nya dzielnie walczyła ze swoim uczesaniem, a brunet w milczeniu stawiał kolejne kroki. Na zewnątrz robiło się coraz zimniej, a mroźne powietrze sprawiało, że jego policzki przybierały odcieniu szkarłatu. Nya również nie wyglądała najlepiej. Pomimo odpowiedniego ubioru, jej stopy i dłonie zamieniały się w kostki lodu, a każdy, nawet najsłabszy podmuch wywoływał u niej dreszcze. Ronin zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu – zaproponował, zauważając, w jakim stanie była jego przyjaciółka. Zwyczajnie zrobiło mu się jej szkoda. Nya zdecydowanie pokręciła głową.

\- Zaraz się rozgrzeję – zapewniała, pocierając ręką o rękę.

Ronin bez słowa zdjął rękawiczki i oddał je dziewczynie. Nya zarumieniła się lekko. Brunet niejednokrotnie przypominał jej o rękawiczkach, ale wojowniczka nigdy nie zabierała ich ze sobą. Nic dziwnego, że było jej teraz głupio patrzeć, jak ten marznie z jej powodu.

\- Dzięki – szepnęła, próbując ukryć zażenowanie. Usta i nos wsunęła za kołnierze płaszcza, czekając, aż on zabierze głos. Jej cierpliwość opłaciła się.

\- Kupię ci coś gorącego do picia – zdecydował, nie zwracając uwagi, na to jaka będzie odpowiedź mistrzyni. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu najbliższego baru, czy kawiarni. W przeciągu kilku sekund zlokalizował swój cel i żwawo ruszył ku niemu.

\- Wybacz, że nie wzięłam rękawiczek – wymamrotała, patrząc jak mężczyzna chowa ręce w głębokich kieszeniach. Nieco zdziwiony, posłał Nyi pocieszające spojrzenie.

\- Wiesz, znam sposób, dzięki któremu mógłbym poczuć się lepiej – oznajmił w tajemniczy sposób. Dziewczyna tylko przekrzywiła głowę, marszcząc przy tym czoło.

\- Co ci chodzi po tej głowie? - mruknęła, dobrze wiedząc, że jest to kolejny z podstępnych planów Ronina, który już za chwilę ujrzy światło dzienne.

Jego prawa ręka opuściła ciepłe schronienie i bez wahania powędrowała w stronę dłoni Nyi, schowanej pod czarną rękawiczką. Jego palce delikatnie musnęły jej paliczki, po czym zacisnęły się na nich w solidnym uścisku.

\- Od razu lepiej – zaśmiał się do siebie, obserwując reakcję szatynki. Nieco zagubiona i zdziwiona ręka, chętnie odwzajemniła gest i przyciągnęła go bliżej siebie. Wchodząc do środka kawiarni, zapomnieli o tym, że ich palce nadal obejmują się wzajemnie.

Ronin zamówił dwie czarne kawy z cukrem i razem z Nyą usiadł przy najbliższym stoliku. Na ich szczęście, pomieszczenie było dobrze ocieplone, pomimo sporych rozmiarów. Ściany pomalowano na jasny, czekoladowy kolor, dający wrażenie dodatkowego ciepła. W kącie stała niewielka, wyglądająca wyjątkowo przytulnie narożna sofka. Nya szybko zaciągnęła na nią Ronina. Para rozgościła się tuż przy kaloryferze, a dziewczyna ściągnęła rękawiczki i położyła je na kolanach.

\- Na drugi raz nie zapomnę – obiecywała.

Ronin wziął łyk ciemnego płynu i objął ramieniem ninja wody. Nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos, ale lubił jej bliskość, sposób w jaki go przytulała, jej anielski głos i malinowy zapach mgiełki do ciała. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy relacja, jaka ich łączyła, na pewno była przyjaźnią. Oficjalnie, uważali się za najlepszych znajomych. Spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, znali swoje słabości, lęki, dzielili się sekretami. Zupełnie jak przyjaciele... Jednak czy na pewno?

Ronin zarumienił się, gdy kilka zamglonych obrazów przemknęła przez jego głowę. Smak jej słodkich, idealnie skrojonych ust. Jego serce waliło jak oszalone, za każdym razem, gdy je całował. Z początku niewinnie, trwożliwie, jakby bał się, że najmniejszy ruch może spłoszyć jego wybrankę.

Z biegiem czasu, gdy nabierał pewności siebie a odwaga przychodziła mu z pomocą, z wrodzoną ciekawością muskał je, przyciągał do siebie, drażliwie łapał za dolną wargę. Nya momentalnie ulegała jego pieszczotą i zupełnie jak jej przyjaciel, zapominała o reszcie świata. Podsumowując: odpowiedź wydawała się być jak na wyciągnięcie ręki. Byli czymś więcej niż zwykłymi znajomymi. Ale co teraz?

Nya trzymała własną kawę, pijąc ostrożnie gorący napar. Nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Czuła, jak silna dłoń mężczyzny pomału gładzi jej bok. Lubiła jego dotyk i nie sprzeciwiała się, gdy ten chciał okazać jej trochę czułości. Nya oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, kontemplując nad wpół pustym kubkiem kawy.

\- Przyjemnie – szepnęła, kątem oka spoglądając na stoicką twarz Ronina. Spokój, jakim emanowała jego osoba, zdecydowanie miał na kobietę pozytywny wpływ. Ronin odłożył pusty kubek na stolik i zwrócił się w kierunku przyjaciółki.

\- A może być jeszcze przyjemniej – szepnął, a jego długie palce uniosły podbródek czarnowłosej bogini.

\- Wiem...

Ronin pochylił się nad nią, a Nya zamknęła powieki. Znajome emocje wypełniły jej umysł, w momencie gdy zasmakowała w jego ustach. Nie widziała już nikogo. Ani nieznajomego mężczyzny, gorączkowo stukającego w klawiaturę komputera, kilku wścibskich nastolatek, bezczelnie przyglądających się całującej parze, czy kelnerką, które spoglądały na siebie porozumiewawczo. Dopiero donośne gwizdnięcie, wybudziło parę z transu. Ronin szczerzył się jak głupek, wzruszając niedbale ramionami, za to Nya wyglądem przypominała szkarłatnoczerwony strój brata.

\- Już nigdy tu nie przyjdę – bąknęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- To nie jedyna kawiarnia w tym mieście – odparł, śmiejąc się pogodnie z zażenowania jakie wywołał u szatynki.

Nya bez słowa wstała i założyła swoją zimową kurtkę i rękawiczki. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać od uśmieszku, który nachalnie próbował rozgościć się na jej ustach. Zachichotała cicho, w duchu ciesząc się z finału, jaki zafundował jej ten wieczór.

\- Odprowadzisz mnie do domu? - zapytała, nie spuszczając wzroku z zamka bordowej kurtki. Ronin skinął głową.

\- Muszę mieć pewność, że nikt cię nie porwie.

Wbrew pozorom, droga powrotna wcale nie minęła im tak strasznie, jak wyobrażała to sobie Nya. Ronin był wyjątkowo gadatliwy i przez cały ten czas trzymał ją za rękę. Kai zdążył już napisać kilka sms-ów, oskarżając siostrę o to, że włóczy się ze starszym o prawie 10 lat facetem. Dziewczyna skasowała je, słuchając jak jej kompan opowiada o durnym serialu, który od niedawna był emitowany w telewizji. Rozmowa sprawiła, że droga do domu minęła w okamgnienia, a oni byli zmuszeni już się pożegnać.

\- Kai ma darmowe minuty, napiszę, kiedy nie będzie patrzeć – zaśmiała się, ściągając z dłoni rękawiczki.

\- Już doładowałem ci konto – oznajmił, a dziewczyna pośpiesznie wyciągnęła smartfona. Wpisała kilku cyfrowy kod, a na wyświetlaczu pojawił się komunikat o stanie konta.

\- Nie znoszę cię – wytknęła na niego język, gdy zobaczyła, że kwota była znacznie wyższa, niż jej miesięczny limit, który przeznaczała na rozmowy i sms-y.

\- I tak piszesz tylko ze mną, czuję się odpowiedzialny. - Dziewczyna szturchnęła go w ramię.

\- Jak zawsze skromny – powiedziała, jednocześnie przytulając się do bruneta. Ronin uśmiechnął się i czule przytulił do siebie kobietę.

\- Do zobaczenia – powiedział, nie przerywając uścisku.

Nya schowała się w jego klatce piersiowej, grzejąc sobie lodowaty nos i piekące policzki. Śmiało mogła powiedzieć, że Ronin był jej przenośnym kaloryferem. Nagle w jej kieszeni zabrzęczał telefon.

\- Leć już, bo twój brat mnie wypatroszy.

Dziewczyna jeszcze raz mocno przytuliła swojego przyjaciela i machając mu na pożegnanie, zniknęła za drzwiami. Ronin, jak to Ronin, niepoprawny optymista, nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Przez całą drogę powrotną, zastanawiał się, jakim cudem, taka wspaniała osoba jak Nya, mogła zainteresować się takim starym gburem jak on. Ta dziewczyna nie miała za grosz gustu!

Nya suszyła włosy na okrągłej szczotce, aby nadać fryzurze odpowiedniego kształtu i objętości. W łazience panował szum i hałas, zagłuszając dźwięk telefonu. Dopiero za którymś razem, gdy szatynka chciała sprawdzić godzinę, poczuła wibracje, wywołane przez silniczek zamontowany w smartfonie. Natarczywym dzwoniącym był oczywiście Ronin.

\- Nie słyszałam telefonu – powiedziała, przykładając słuchawkę do ucha. Wolną ręką ręką nakładała tusz do rzęs.

\- Czekam na ciebie w centrum – powiedział i rozłączył się, tak jakby chciał dodać tej rozmowie odrobinę tajemniczości.

Nya schowała kosmetyki do szuflady i wyszła z łazienki. W kuchni napotkała Zane'a, który smażył jej ulubione naleśniki. Aby nie sprawić Nindroidowi przykrości, mistrzyni zjadła szybka dwa słodkie placki.

\- Gdyby Kai pytał, poszłam na zakupy – poprosiła Zane'a, który posłał jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Kobieta ubrała płaszcz, skórzane kozaczki i czapkę, o mało co nie zapominając o wełnianych rękawiczkach. Upewniając się, że jej brata nie ma w pobliżu, pośpiesznie zamknęła za sobą drzwi i pobiegła w stronę najbliższego przystanku autobusowego.

Ronin nie był jej częstym gościem. Zarówno Jay, Cole jak i Zane dobrze się z nim dogadywali, jednak Sensei Wu i Misako zawsze byli podejrzliwi w stosunku do bruneta, nie wspominając o Kai'u. Dużo sensowniej było spotykać się na mieście lub w jego mieszkaniu, unikając zarazem niepotrzebnych sprzeczek.

Czarnowłosa wsiadła do pojazdu, skasowała bilet i znalazła wolne miejsce. Dwójka nieznajomych mężczyzn od czasu do czasu spoglądała w jej stronę. Dziewczyna nerwowo poprawiła długi sweterek, wystający spod płaszcza, starannie go przy tym wygładzając. Miała na sobie ciemno-różowe spodnie, długie, brązowe kozaki, sięgające tuż przed kostkę i gruby, karmelowy płaszcz z ciepłym kapturem, wykończonym futerkiem. Nieszczęsne rękawiczki schowała do kiszeni, na wypadek, gdyby zrobiło jej się zimno.

Kilka przystanków później, Nya wysiadła, a dwóch jej adoratorów podążyło za nią. Dziewczyna przyśpieszyła kroku, a oni zrobili to samo.

\- Koleżanko, zaczekaj! - odezwał się jeden, łapiąc ją za ramię.

Szatynka odwróciła się gwałtownie, spoglądając na nieznajomych. Obydwoje wyglądali dość zwyczajnie. Jeden z nich był rudy i piegowaty, wzrostem nieco wyższy od Nyi. Drugi, ciemny blondyn, wyglądał jej na dość podejrzanego typa. Nosił kilka kolczyków, także w nosie i łuku brwiowym, a jego małe, przebiegłe oczka wnikliwie przyglądały się młodej kobiecie. Stanowili przykład tutejszej gówniarzerii.

\- Czego chcecie? - zapytała odważnie. Była ninja wody, nie powinna bać się dwójki nieuzbrojonych nastolatkó. Z drugiej strony nie czuła się zbyt pewnie w ich obecności.

\- Z kolegą szliśmy właśnie na piwo, co ty na to, żeby do nas dołączyć? - zaproponował, a Nya skrzywiła się na sam dźwięk jego głosu. Chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, zapewne zagadać ją i przekonać, aby razem z nimi wybrała się do baru. Na jej szczęście, w tym momencie wkroczył Ronin, odpychając od wystraszonej przyjaciółki dwójkę niewychowanych szczeniaków.

\- Gdzie z tymi łapami? - warknął, zasłaniając zaskoczoną Nyę własnym ciałem. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się instynktownie, szukając wsparcia.

Na widok dorosłego mężczyzny, dwójka chłystków wycofała się powoli. Ronin obrócił się w stronę Nyi, sprawdzając, czy na pewno nic jej nie jest.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie na takie traktowanie – zwrócił jej uwagę, podając papierowe opakowanie, przesiąknięte zapachem cynamonu. Paczuszka była jeszcze gorąca i niebieskooka musiała uważać, żeby się nie poparzyć.

\- Kupiłem ci szarlotkę, taką, jak lubisz – ucieszył, gdy zobaczył z jakim entuzjazmem Nya rozpakowywała jabłkowe ciastko. Delikatnie przełamała je na pół i podała Roninowi.

\- Dzięki... - mruknął, nie zastanawiając się czy przypadkiem nie kupił złego placka.

\- Zane zrobił naleśniki, nie dam rady zjeść całego – zaśmiała się, ostrożnie odgryzając kawałek. Ronin miał zbyt delikatne podniebienie i wolał chwilę poczekać, aż nadzienie trochę ostygnie.

\- To gdzie idziemy? - zapytała, gdy w opakowaniu zostały już same okruszki. Ronin uśmiechnął się głupkowato, spoglądając przed siebie.

\- Do jubilera – oznajmił spokojnie.

Nya ściągnęła brew. Od kiedy to Ronin kupował błyskotki? Nie miał nawet zegarka. Gdy chciała mu go kupić, stanowczo zaprotestował, twierdząc że nie potrzebuje zbędnych dodatków, bo odbierają mu jego męskość.

\- Po co? - dociekała, jednak z Ronina trudno było wyciągnąć jakiekolwiek informacje, a jego tajemnicze spojrzenie, tylko bardziej irytował dziewczynę.

\- Zobaczysz – odpowiedział, przepuszczając 20-latkę w drzwiach. Salon jubilerski znajdował się w niewielkim lokalu, ale dzięki odpowiedniemu rozmieszczeniu i wyeksponowaniu biżuterii, wyglądał bardzo profesjonalnie.

\- Ronin Reyes – powiedział, a sympatyczna ekspedientka ubrana w białą koszulę i czarną, dopasowaną spódnicę, podała mu niewielkie pudełko owinięte w ozdobny papier. Mężczyzna podziękował i pokierował się ku wyjściu. Zaciekawiona Nya spoglądała mu przez ramie, próbując dosięgnąć do przedmiotu.

\- No pokaż – zadręczała bruneta, gdy ten powoli rozrywał papier, irytując zniecierpliwioną Nyę.

\- Jak zawsze, w gorącej wodzie kąpana – podsumował dziewczynę, wyrzucając papier do śmietnika. Ukrywały się pod nim dwa, jednakowe pudełeczka, wykonane z czarnego aksamitu. Były na tyle małe, że mieściły się w dłoni. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, zręczna dłoń Nyi pochwyciła jedno z nich i z dumą otworzyła skrzyneczkę. Jej oczom ukazało się coś małego i połyskującego. Zaskoczona, powoli wyjęła przedmiot i złapała go w dwa palce.

\- Obrączka? - wymamrotała, nie mając pojęcia o co tutaj chodzi.

Srebrna, precyzyjnie zaokrąglona na brzegach i elegancka w swojej prostocie obrączka, wesoło połyskiwała w świetle zimowego słońca. Młoda kobieta nie zauważyła, że Ronin również otworzył pudełko i wyciągnął z niego identyczną. Nya uniosła głowę i z otwartą buzi wpatrywała się w oczy bruneta.

\- Podobno to jest teraz modne – przemówił po chwili. - Ale co taki stary piernik może wiedzieć o modzie – dodał i zaśmiał się sam do siebie.

Nya przygryzła usta,rozważając kilka opcja, z których mogłaby teraz skorzystać. Po co Roninowi obrączki? Czy kupił je... dla nich?

\- O co...o co tutaj chodzi? - wybełkotała, nerwowo obracając obrączkę między palcami. Jej policzki przybrały czerwonego koloru. Mężczyzna delikatnie ujął jej talię, przybliżając się do ninja wody.

\- Nie chcę być już twoim przyjacielem – szepnął, opierając czoło o czoło Nyi.

Jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Wiedział, co miał na myśli. Na pewno nie zakończenia ich znajomości.

\- Ronin... - nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie więcej niż jego imię.

\- Wiem, że twój brat mnie zabije, ale proszę cię – przerwał, ujmując jej roztrzęsioną dłoń. - Zostań moją dziewczyną.

Kompletnie zszokowana i zarazem poruszona Nya, nie dbała już o łzy, które gwałtownie napłynęły do kącików jej oczu, a ich nadmiar rozlewał się po jej policzkach. Nie spodziewała się, że Ronin będzie na tyle odważny, aby zrobić kolejny krok. Sądziła raczej, że już na zawsze zostaną bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Hej, dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał, ocierając słone stróżki, skapujące na płaszcz Nyi. Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem.

\- I będziemy je nosić? - zapytała. - Jak para durnych nastolatków? - Kąciki jej ust uniosły się delikatnie. Ronin szybko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie musimy – zaprzeczył, jednak ona mu przerwała.

\- Bardzo chcę, ty durniu – zaśmiała się przez łzy, wyciągając dłoń. Mężczyzna wsunął obrączkę na jej smukły palec.

\- A mówiłeś, że nie będziesz nosić błyskotek – zauważyła, a Ronin przewrócił oczami.

\- Dla ciebie się jakoś przemęczę – stwierdził, przysuwając się bliżej Nyi. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słodko i cmoknęła jego miękkie usta. Ronin odwzajemnił pocałunek. Gdy para oderwała się od siebie, Ronin wycedził:

\- Hej, gdzie masz rękawiczki?

 **Fin**


	4. Kieszeń

**_Dziękuję za komentarze! Bardzo się cieszę, że Wam się podoba. Czekam na zaćmienie księżyca i żeby zabić czas, postanowiłam, że skończę tego fanfika :) Miłego czytania ^^_**

 _Kieszeń_

Czuję jak zimny pot zalewa moje ciało, a przez mocno ściśnięty żołądek, mam ochotę zwymiotować. Woda cieknie z kranu, ale ja nie mam siły dokręcić kurka. Z podciągniętymi pod brodę kolanami, siedzę w kącie łazienki, bezgłośnie zalewając się łzami. Zaciśnięte usta, zakrywam mokrym od płaczu rękawem, starannie zagłuszając każdy dźwięk.

Boli mnie już głowa, oczy spuchły mi jak banie, a skóra nabrała nienaturalnego, czerwonego koloru. Cieknący nos co jakiś czas wycieram w wełnianą, karminową bluzę, która idealnie utrzymuje ciepło w chłodne wieczory. Wiem, że to nie czas ani miejsce na niekontrolowane lamentowanie w ciemnych zakamarkach łazienki. Nie jestem jedyną osobą w tym domu i wkrótce któreś z moich współlokatorów zacznie skarżyć się na zbyt długie obleganie toalety.

Wsparta o zlew, unoszę się na drżących nogach, które z trudnością utrzymują ciężar mojego ciała. W zmarzniętej dłoni nadal trzymam podłużny, biało-różowy test, z wyraźnymi dwoma czerwonymi prążkami w plastikowym okienku. Mam wrażenie, że to początek końca. Czuję, jakby coś przykuło mnie do ściany i nie pozwalało się ruszać. Jestem uwięziona, zależna od losu. Wszystkie moje plany na przyszłość stały się nieosiągalne. Boję się, że już nigdy nie będę sobą... Nie mogę zapomnieć, machnąć dłonią, znaleźć sobie innego zajęcia. To znaczy, mogę, ale nie na zawszę. Chwilami nie dowierzam, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Nie mogę złapać oddechu, duszę się z nerwów, znów zalewam się łzami. Nie ma już _mnie_. Jesteśmy _my_. Ty, nawet o tym nie wiesz. Zapewne śpisz smacznie, szczelnie odcięty od problemów tego świata. Zazdroszczę ci... Jesteś jeszcze taki malutki, że nie sposób cię zauważyć. Nic dziwnego. Liczysz sobie zaledwie cztery tygodnie. Ale jednak. Jesteś tutaj. Razem ze mną. W łazience...

Pierwszy szok powoli mija, jednak paraliżujący strach zostaje. Mozolnie odgarniam włosy z twarzy i drżącymi rękoma związuje w je kucyk. Kilka czarnych pasm nadal swobodnie układa się na moich policzkach, ale nie dbam o to. Wodą staram się zmyć czerwone wypieki, chociaż wiem, że to bezskuteczne. Gdy już osuszyłam skórę ręcznikiem, starannie nakładam podkład, puder i róż, a oczy podkreślam czerwonym cieniem, tak aby zamaskować różowe plamki. Nie wygląda to najlepiej, ponieważ przez cały czas trzęsie mi się dłoń, a moje ruchy nie są zbyt precyzyjne. Jeszcze tylko kilka małych poprawek i jestem gotowa.

 _Uspokój się!_ – powtarzam sobie w duchu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nieszczęsny test chowam w kieszeni.

\- Hej, siostra, późno wstałaś – słyszę znajomy głos brata.

\- Nie mogłam spać w nocy – po części kłamię. To prawda, zasnęłam nad ranem, jednak obudziłam się zaledwie kilkanaście minut później.

\- Zane zostawił dla ciebie śniadanie, ale musisz się pośpieszyć, nie wiem jak długo jeszcze Cole wytrzyma – śmieje się, zakładając czarne rękawiczki bez palców. - I nie spóźnij się na trening.

Patrzę, jak Kai znika za ciężkimi drzwiami, prowadzącymi do sali treningowej. Nic nie zauważył. Na szczęście. Gdy wchodzę do kuchni, nie spotykam tam nikogo. Talerz jeszcze ciepłych naleśników stoi w piekarniku i czeka aż ktoś się wreszcie nim zajmie. Próbuję zjeść choćby jednego z nich, ale smak ulubionego syropu klonowego nieprzyjemnie drapie mnie w gardło, a słodki zapach przyprawia o mdłości. Bez namysłu popijam go odrobiną wody i odkładam z powrotem do pieca.

\- Cześć, mała – para mocnych dłoni czule obejmuje mnie w pasie, a miękkie usta całują blady policzek. - Dobrze spałaś? - słyszę ukochany głos.  
Obracam się i opadam w ramiona Ronina. Mam ochotę wypłakać się, wyżalić i usłyszeć jak szepcze mi do ucha pocieszne słowa, kołysząc się przy tym na boki.

\- Uhm... – mamroczę w odpowiedzi, jeszcze mocniej przyciskając głowę do torsu mężczyzny.

\- Nya, coś się stało? - pyta, unosząc mój podbródek, stanowczo ale zarazem delikatnie. Kręcę głową. On się nie poddaje.

\- Płakałaś? - dostrzega delikatnie przekrwione białka oczku. Niestety, nie wszystko da się ukryć pod makijażem. Ja znowu zaprzeczam i nic nie mówię.

\- Nie kłam, przecież widzę – mówi, gładząc moje włosy. Nie wiem gdzie zatrzymać wzrok, więc błądzę nim po kuchni.

\- Mam gorszy dzień... - wyznaję wreszcie, nerwowo kręcąc guzikiem od jego koszuli w czerwoną kratkę. To moja ulubiona.

\- I dlatego płaczesz? - próbuje mnie rozgryźć, czule gładząc moją dłoń.

Wtulam się w niego, a on kładzie dłonie na mojej talii. Jego palce zaczepnie trącają skórę, wystająca spod krótkiego topu. Uśmiecham się słabo, gdy jego usta ocierają się o moje. Szybko odwzajemniam gest i na krótką chwilę zapominam o troskach. Czuję, że staje się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy, więc otwieram usta. Cały mój ciężar spoczywa w jego ramionach, a moje nogi ledwo dotykają podłogi. Nie przejmujemy się tym, że ktoś mógłby nas zobaczyć. O tej godzinie wszyscy zbierali się już w sali treningowej.

\- Hej, co tam masz? - jego ręka wsuwa się do mojej kieszeni. Zamieram w bezruchu. W ostatniej chwili łapię jego dłoń i wystraszona spoglądam w jego zielone oczy.

\- Telefon – mówię szybko, przygryzając usta. Ronin zaprzecza.

\- Zawsze masz w tylnej – demaskuje mnie, wyciągając niebieskiego smartfona z kieszeni.

Otwieram usta, jednak żadne słowo się z nich nie wydobywa. Milczę. Jestem przerażona, zapominam jak oddychać. Ronin bez wahania wyciąga z kieszeni test, który niepotrzebnie ze sobą zabrałam. Byłam pewna, że przy mnie będzie bezpieczny.

\- Co to? - jego wzrok ląduje na winie tego całego zamieszania. Początkowo mój partner wygląda normalnie, jednak nie trzeba mu nawet sekundy, żeby zrozumieć, co trzyma.

\- Nya... - mamrocze, odwracając przedmiot wokół własnej osi. Szmaragdowe tęczówki zamierają w bezruchu. Chyba już wie, o co chodzi. - Ty jesteś?...

Zaczynam wyć, nie mogę opanować potoku łez. Kurczowo trzymam jego koszulę. Boję się, że mnie znienawidzi. Słone stróżki moczą jego ubranie, ale widocznie mu to nie przeszkadza, bo nie reaguje.

\- To moja wina – beczę. - Prz-praszam!

Ronin wpatruje się we dwie czerwone kreski, które oznaczają pozytywny wynik. Jego mina nie okazuje żadnych emocji. Dokładnie studiuje każdy milimetr niepozornego testu, zatrzymując kciuk na małym okienku.

\- Ty w ciąży jesteś... – przemawia wreszcie, podnosząc głowę. Uśmiecha się głupkowato i zaczyna śmiać. Łapie moje drżące ręce i zaczyna nimi wymachiwać.

\- Wow... – próbuje złapać oddech. - Aż nie wiem co powiedzieć...  
Dziwię się, że tak zareagował. Po chwili sama zaczynam chichotać, patrząc na jego rozpromienioną twarz.

\- Nie jesteś zły? - pytam, mrugając powiekami, żeby przestać się mazać. Serce bije mi coraz szybciej. Sama nie wiem, czy jestem szczęśliwa, czy przerażona. A może jedno i drugie? W odpowiedzi Ronin namiętnie mnie całuje.

\- Mamy dziecko! - prawie krzyczy, a ja szybko zakrywam jego usta. Nie chce, żeby ktoś się dowiedział.

\- Ronin, cicho – karcę go szeptem, jednak on bez ostrzeżenia podnosi mnie i pewnym krokiem rusza do swojego pokoju. Próbuję protestować, ale on zagłusza mnie kolejnym pocałunkiem.

\- Trening – udaje mi się wydusić z siebie pojedyncze słowo, a mężczyzna przewraca oczami.

\- Mamy całe 15 minut, zdążymy – śmieje się, popychając drzwi nogą.

\- Ale Sensei – zauważam, jednak Ronina nie przekonywały żadne argumenty.

\- Przestań klepać i mnie pocałuj – mówi, a ja nie mogę się powstrzymać i zatapiam się w jego ustach. Trening może poczekać.

 **Fin**


End file.
